


Surrender

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did not argue often, but that morning, the court had been treated to the sounds of the King and Queen’s voices raised in anger at each other. The animosity in their voices had been unmistakable. For the rest of the day they had avoided each other, and the Court was ripe with speculation as to whether they would share a bed tonight, as was their customary habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

They did not argue often, but that morning, the court had been treated to the sounds of the King and Queen’s voices raised in anger at each other. The animosity in their voices had been unmistakable. For the rest of the day they had avoided each other, and the Court was ripe with speculation as to whether they would share a bed tonight, as was their customary habit. 

Anne said nothing as her ladies undressed her. She was still fuming, over so many things honestly. She did not want the Rivers girls at her court. However, that was something she knew she could learn to live with, in time. No, she and Richard had not argued over the bastard daughters of his brother that morning. They’d argued over their own son, their precious Ned. 

Richard had said she was overprotective, smothering their boy. Of course that had upset her. Ned had always been rather sickly, and of course she worried when he had a fever, of course she wanted to take care of him. It had been something, she thought, Richard had understood much better when they were at Middleham. 

Anne knew the Crown weighed heavily upon his head at times. Deep down she did wish she could find a way to make things easier for him. 

As her nieces slipped the dress from her shoulders, followed by her shift, Anne realized she did not want them there at all. As she pulled her arms up, starting to tell them to leave. She heard Richard order them to leave. 

She turned to him in shock. “What? Why do you dismiss my ladies, Richard?” Of course, deep down she was glad they were gone and she’d certainly noticed how Elizabeth’s eyes had lingered on Richard as she’d left. If the bastard girl thought she would take Richard, well the thought almost made Anne want to laugh. 

“Because I like to pretend I am the only one allowed to undress my wife.” He replied evenly, clearly trying to gauge her reaction to his words. 

“Oh do you?” Anne said softly, fighting laughter despite her still burning anger at him. 

“Yes.” Richard replied as he moved behind her. 

Anne shivered as his fingers traced over the delicate bones of her shoulders, before moving down her arms. 

“Cold?” He murmured as his fingers found the lacings at her wrist. 

“No.” Anne breathed. 

“Pity.” He murmured. “I am certain I could warm you.”

“Of that I have no doubt.” She said softly, as he pulled the sleeves from her arms, and then pushed the dress down to her waist. 

He toyed with the straps of her shift for a moment. Then he pushed it from her shoulders, leaving her bare from the waist up. As she wanted to turn to face him, he placed hands on her hips. “No, do not move.” He murmured. 

Anne gasped as his fingers danced over her stomach, before moving up and cupping her breasts. She knew then this was his way of apologizing, his way of admitting he’d been stubborn earlier. “Yes.” She murmured. 

“Yes?” He questioned softly. 

As he dipped his head, Anne could feel Richard’s hair against her shoulder, almost tickling her, and she fought not to laugh. “You want my surrender.” She murmured. “You want control.” 

He’d started to kiss down her neck as she spoke. “Yes.” He said softly. “I do.” 

Anne could feel his breath, warm against her neck as he spoke, and she shivered. “You have it.” She murmured. She groaned softly as his hands continued to cup and caress her breasts. 

Richard pushed her dress down to pool at her feet, and then stepped back so that Anne could step out of it. He pushed her shift down as well, and once she’d stepped out of it, he carried her to the bed. 

Anne laughed softly, raising up onto her knees in the center of the bed, as she reached up to unbutton his doublet. 

“You think I am overdressed?” Richard laughed softly. 

“Most definitely.” She laughed softly, then moaned softly as he started to kiss her neck. “You’re trying to distract me.” She murmured, pushing the doublet from his shoulders. 

“Oh yes.” He murmured, kissing down her body. 

Anne groaned softly, as she realized exactly what he was about to do, and she realized he would not stop until she’d begged him to stop. 

He lay his head against her stomach, pressing his lips gently against it. Her breath came in gasps now, and just as he’d known she would, she’d begged him to stop. He sat up, looking at her flushed face and body. “No more?” He asked softly, starting to unlace his breeches. 

Anne opened her eyes, watching as he pushed his breeches down over his hips. “I want you.” She murmured. She raised up and kissed him passionately. 

Richard groaned softly pulling Anne close as they kissed. He gently lay her back against the bed, and entwined their hands as he entered her. 

Anne groaned as she felt him thrust inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, moving in time with his thrusts. 

“Anne….” Richard groaned softly. He felt as if it had been months since they’d last made love, and it had been months since they’d made love like this. He’d almost forgotten the vast amounts of passion they could stir between them. 

“Richard…” She murmured, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. She’d missed sharing this closeness with him. Deep down she knew nothing had been the same since they’d taken the throne. 

She groaned as Richard’s hand slipped between their bodies, and he quickly found the area where she most needed to be touched. As she felt the pleasure start yet again, she knew he had to be close too. 

“Anne.” Richard groaned as he felt his seed spill inside her. He collapsed against her, spent, as she held him close. 

She gently rubbed his back, as Richard moved to his back, pulling her with him. After a moment, she raised up and looked down at him. 

“We forgot.” He said softly. 

“What?” Anne murmured. 

“That we relate best when we are making love frequently.” He replied. 

Anne was thoughtful. “Yes, we do.” She agreed. 

Richard pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head. “Then perhaps we should see that we no longer forget.” 

Anne kissed his chest. “I imagine we can do that.”

Richard sighed softly, as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I love you.” He murmured. 

Anne smiled softly. “And that is the one thing I will never forget.” She murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr gifset, which was done by the wonderful annexrichard. You may find the gifset here, http://annexrichard.tumblr.com/post/79088126974
> 
> In my mind, this is the Richard/Anne from "I Don't Have a Choice, but I Still Choose You."


End file.
